


Te contaré una historia

by MJL27



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Babs x damian, Barbara Gordon - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, F/M, Other, barbaragordon y dickgrayson, bárbara x damian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJL27/pseuds/MJL27
Summary: Damián recuerda varios momentos mientras está sentado en un balcón de la mansión Wayne.





	1. Primera Pelea

Narra Damián 

Sabes lo recuerdo muy bien esa tarde había llegado a Gotham, estaba tomando un descanso de los Titanes, esa noche conocí a Babs, no de una manera amable, en ese tiempo mi carácter era agresivo lo admito, pero esque me sentía un estorbo, un bicho raro solo era el hijo que nunca hubiera querido Batman, siempre pensaba en mejorar, en buscar que se sienta orgulloso de mí, sabes para mí eso significaba ser el más fuerte estaba muy equivocado......

Hace unos años en la mansión Wayne 

Esa tarde Damian había regresado junto a Dick a la mansión, comieron y conversaron con Alfred y bruce, después de un rato Damian se fue a dormir un poco para en la noche hacer patrullaje con Nightwing y Batman como los viejos tiempos, demostrar a Batman lo mucho que a mejorado.

Damian: que demonios! pero qué hora es. (Se levantó sobresaltado y bajo las escaleras )

Alfred: o al fin despertó señor Damian desea algo de comer.

Damian: no Alfred, dónde está Dick y mi padre?.

Alfred: ellos ya salieron hace tiempo señor, no quisieron molestarlo se le veía muy cansado, ya mismo deben estar por llegar.

Damian: rayos, se fueron sin mí, no me sorprende solo soy un estorbo para ellos, no importa cuánto me esfuerce.....iré a esperarlos a la cueva me deben una explicación.

Damian estaba muy enojado, odiaba que lo agan a un lado como un inútil. Bajo a la cueva y escucho voces, Alfred estaba en lo correcto ellos ya habían llegado.

Damian: ahí están, más les vale que no pasará nada interesante y yo me lo perdiera. 

Se quedó quieto ya que escucho una voz que no conocía espero un momento para escuchar quien era.

Nightwing: que noche tan aburrida, lo único bueno fue volverte a ver, me diste una gran sorpresa y es más hiciste casi todo el trabajo (digo de una manera coqueta).

Batman: te has recuperado muy bien, tu técnica y fuerza han mejorado pero no me sorprende. (Dijo serio)

Batgirl: viniendo de ti lo tomaré como un cumplido Batman jaja.

Bárbara estaba muy feliz, esa noche fue como los viejos tiempos, estaba junto a Dick y Bruno en las calles golpeando a los malos.  
Esa noche daría una sorpresa a Dick ya que no lo había visto hace mucho tiempo, ella le pidió a Bruno que no le diga nada sobre su regreso. Durante la noche Babs y Dick bromeaban y en cierto modo molestaban a Batman por lo mucho que a cambiado, este los ignoraba pero por dentro estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hija adoptiva recuperada y con buenos ánimos. Todo era genial hasta que...

Damian: haci que me cambiaron por esta niña ?! (Salió de su escondite muy furioso), de seguro solo fue un estorbo.

Batgirl: haci que este es el niño? Dijo mirando a Nightwing y el solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Damian: a quien llamas niño! Anciana.

Dick: uuu no debiste decir eso. (Dick al escuchar este apodo no se aguanto la risa, Babs odiaba que le digan vieja)

Batgirl: A quien llamas anciana Mocoso inútil.! 

Batman prefirió salir de la cueva e ir a ver a Alfred, no quería escuchar las peleas de sus hijos.

Damian: a la única vieja que veo en esta habitación, y yo no soy un inútil, tú lo eres!, si me hubieran llevado a mí habrían llegado mucho más antes! Eso solo prueba que fuiste un estorbo.

Damian no sabía porque reaccionaba haci parecía que tenía una pelea de niños, algo que él pensaba que nunca sería capaz de hacer a pesar de ser un niño. Pero la presencia de ella le provocaba retarla y hacerla enojar.  
Bárbara no dejaría que nadie la ganará y menos un niño.

Batgirl: solo eres un mocoso nunca podrías compararte conmigo.( Babs dijo esto más seria y con orgullo)

Damian: estoy seguro que con solo un brazo te derrotaría, como e derrotado a Grayson.

Dick: chicos hay que relajarnos, no hace falta hacer esto. (Dijo algo nervioso, sabía lo fuerte que eran los dos)

Barbara y Damian: tu no te metas!

Bárbara aceptó la pelea, se sacó la capucha para tener más libertar en este pequeño entrenamiento.  
Damian al verla, se sorprendió, pensó que era muy bonita y que ella tenía razón no era una anciana pues se le veía más joven que Dick, claro que nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta.  
Bárbara tomo posición de ataque y Damian la imitó, Dick prefirió hacerce a un lado, con el carácter de los dos era mejor no intervenir.

Damian atacó primero pero Babs esquivaba fácilmente los ataques, es más parecía que se burlaba de el, esto enojó mucho más a Damian y atacó con más fuerza, esta vez Babs bloqueaba los ataques con algo de dificultad pero no dejaría que un niño orgulloso le ganará, eso nunca, haci que contratacaba, los dos eran muy buenos, Dick desde donde estaba veía la pelea muy concentrado y junto a el estaban Bruno y Alfred que habían bajado hace unos momentos.  
Bruno al verlos se sorprendió los dos eran muy buenos.

Damian y Babs ni los habían visto llegar, estaban muy concentrados en no perder.

Después de una serie de golpes y contragolpes y una que otra llave, Bárbara venció a Damian.  
Babs estaba algo cansada pero Damián se quedó en el suelo muy agotado.

Babs: te gane niño ( dijo mientras sonreía y respiraba con dificultad, se acercó para darle la mano a Damian, y este acepto, todos se sorprendieron al ver eso)

Dick: Woow otro Robin que se suma a la lista.

Damián: de que hablas Grayson ( dijo cansado)

Dick: todo Robin que enfrenta a Babs pierde.

Bruno: pero está fue la mejor de todas, los felicito han progresado mucho.

Dick: oyee ( dijo mientras se tocaba el corazón de manera dramática) 

Alfred: bienvenida señorita Gordon, que gusto volverla a ver aki. (Dijo entregándole una toalla para el sudor.  
Babs emocionada abrazo muy fuerte a Alfred.)

Babs: te extrañe tanto (él era como un abuelo para ella, siempre la cuido desde pequeña junto a Dick, Alfred siempre los concentia con sus galletas favoritas, los curaba y los escuchaba atentamente cuando le contaban las cosas horribles que cualquier niño nunca vería, para el siempre serán sus niños)

Después de un momento se aparto y agradeció por la toalla, mientras se secaba caminaba hacia Dick.  
Alfred se acercó a Damián y le entrego una toalla 

Damián: gracias Alfred.

Bárbara: fue una buena pelea, por cierto mi nombre es bárbara Gordon un gusto ( dijo mientras sonreía).

Damian al verla sonreír se sonrojo sin saber porque, pero lo disimulo.

Damian: me llamo Damián Wayne buena pelea pero la próxima ganaré. (Dijo mientras salía de la cueva)

Babs: ya lo veremos Damián.

Damian mientras caminaba a su cuarto pensaba en su sonrisa, ¿porqué al verla sonreír sintió una paz que no podía explicar?. Damian decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, no era digno de un guerrero tener esas emociones, solo lo debilitarian.

Damian: jamás me volverá a derrotar esa niña.


	2. Su sonrisa

Narra Damian

Desde esa pelea siempre me sonreía bueno para ser sincero ella siempre le sonríe a todos es su manera de ser, pero su sonrisa me daba paz, alegria y yo nunca supe porque me causaba eso, de seguro a ti te pasará igual.  
Barbara, esa mujer con cabello rojo, ojos azules y su sonrisa encantadora, ella se convirtió en mi madre y hermana mayor, nunca me imaginé tener una familia tan grande.  
Dick fue un tonto por haber terminado con Babs la primera vez, es decir se le nota un montón que está enamorado de ella, y quién no? Ella es inteligente, hábil, con un fuerte carácter y muy bonita, a Dick le costó mucho que le vuelva a aceptar, pero sabes, a Babs se le notaba que seguia enamorada de Grayson, nunca entenderé el amor.  
Cómo sea, ese no es mi punto la siguiente historia que te contaré es, sobre su sonrisa.

Hace unos años

Barbara pasaba las noches en la mansión Wayne, ella tenía su propio cuarto, eso no quería decir que viviera ahí solo que las patrullas terminaban muy noche y ella estaba muy cansada como para volver a su casa haci que Bruno le dió una habitación solo para ella, además era parte de la familia.

Babs: buenos días Alfred, como dormiste.

Alfred: buenos días señorita Gordon, muy bien gracias por preguntar, el desayuno ya casi está listo, tome asiento.

Babs:Alfred, vamos ya te e dicho que solo me llames Babs como todos, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo dime en qué te puedo ayudar antes de que los murciélagos bajen.

Alfred hiba a negarse pero Barbara no se lo permitió y acabo convenciendolo para ayudarle en la cocina, como lo solía hacer antes del accidente, mientras preparaban todo estaban conversando sobre diferentes temas, como los chicos, el hijo de Batman, los enemigos y llegaron al tema de su recuperación, Alfred al notar que se ponía triste con ese tema le dió su apoyo e intento cambiar de tema a uno más alegre.

Alfred: señorita Barbara puede contarme sobre eso cuando esté lista siempre contará conmigo para escucharla, sabe el joven Damian necesita de una hermana alegre como usted y al maestro Bruno le encantaría algo de ayuda con su hijo.

Babs: gracias Alfred ( Barbara lo abrazo) y sobre Damian, creo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, como le podria ayudar si me ve como una rival.

Alfred: usted siempre puede señorita Barbara, siempre a sido el equilibrio de esta familia.( Alfred empezó a recordar los momentos en que Barbara paso con Jason, Tim, Dick y Bruno, ella siempre sacaba el mejor lado de ellos.)

Damian siempre se levantaba temprano las pesadillas no lograban que descansará más tiempo, al bajar paso por la habitación de Barbara recordando que esa noche se había quedado en su casa.  
Damian al entrar a la cocina lo primero que vio fue a Barbara parada sosteniendo unos platos para colocarlos en la mesa, ella al verlo le sonrió y le dió los buenos días. Por un momento Damian sé sintió como si su madre le hubiera saludado y le estubiera preparando el desayuno cosa que nunca pasaria.

Babs: Damian? 

Damian: buenos días Gordon.

Alfred: buenos días señor Damian

Damian: buenos días Alfred.

Bárbara se le acercó con los platos y se los dió.

Babs: Damian podrías acomodar estos platos en la mesa?

Damian solo cogio los platos sin responder y empezó a acomodar. Al momento bajaron Bruno y Dick 

Bruno y Dick: buenos días Alfred, Barbara y Damian?( Se sorprendieron al ver a Damian ayudando a acomodar la mesa.)

Dick se acercó a Alfred y bárbara para ayudarles a llevar la comida, todos se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar.  
Bruno estaba a la cabeza, Dick y Barbara están a un lado y al otro lado de la mesa estaban Alfred y Damian.  
Después del desayuno empezaron a conversar antes de que Bruno salga a trabajar.

Babs: Damian, te gustan los animales, quieres ir conmigo al zoológico?. Hoy es mi día libre en el trabajo.

Damian: me gustan pero no estoy interesado.

Babs: acaso temes divertirte? Además Dick también le encantaría que vengas.

Damian: no le temo a nada.

Babs: lo tomaré como un si ( dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo).

Damian derrotado decidió no llevarle la contraria, en este poco tiempo aprendió que nadie le daba un no a Barbara.

Damian: padre puedo ir?

Bruno: claro, Barbara ya me pidió permiso ayer para llevarte.( Dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a trabajar) diviértete (le tocó el hombro a Damian)

Dick: bien, entonces hoy será un día muy divertido hermanito. ( Dijo mientras se paraba y se le acercó para despeinarle el cabello) salimos en una hora.

Barbara y Dick ayudaron a Alfred a levantar la mesa y se fueron a cambiar.

Al llegar al zoo Barbara se dió cuenta que Damian no prestaba mucha atención haci de decidió cogerlo de la mano y llevarlo corriendo a ver a los leones, Damian no se esperaba esto haci que solo pudo correr con ella para evitar caerse.  
Dick al ver esto solo sonrió, Barbara nunca cambiaría siempre intentaría sacar lo bueno de las personas.   
Al llegar a los leones antes de que Damian le reclamará ella lo calló y le señalo al frente donde estaba el habitad de los leones, justo en ese momento un león rugió y Damian quedó impresionado al ver su majestuosidad al rugir, Barbara noto su rostro una sonrisa y lleno de asombro, a lado de ella estaba Dick feliz de ver a su hermano como un niño, una infancia que le arrebataron.  
Después de ese momento Damian sé comportó más relajado casi como un niño, incluso debió tomar la mano de Barbara ya que había demaciada gente y él estaba concentrado viendo con detalle a los animales. Dick también aprovecho para tomar la mano de Babs.

Dick: no me sueltes preciosa, me voy a perder.

Babs: jaja lo dudo mucho wonder Boy, siempre buscas la manera en regresar.

Dick: siempre estaré a tu lado Babs aunque tú no me veas. (Después de esto beso su mejilla, Barbara se sonrojo por ese gesto)

Damian inconsciente jalo la mano de Barbara ya que cierto habitad le llamo la atencion, Barbara solo le siguió a dónde él le llevaba al acercarse pudo visualizar un puma negro.

Babs: haci que a él se refería Bruno.

Dick: de que hablas?

Babs: sabes que Bruno se encarga de donar al zoo para procurar el bienestar de estos animales, ese puma vino hace una semana, estaba lastimado por culpa de unos cazadores, le lograron curar y desde ayer este es su nuevo hogar para que pueda recuperarse.  
Damian al escuchar esto se sintió orgulloso de su padre, el quería ser como Bruno y Batman alguien fuerte, respetado por todos, alguien que ayuda a las personas y desde ahora a los animales, pero sobre todo Batman tiene una familia que lo quiere, pero eso nunca sería posible, él fue creado para matar para ser el futuro líder de la liga de asesinos y su naturaleza lo delataba siempre tan explosivo y agresivo.

Babs: Damian mira.

Damian vio su sonrisa y al ver dónde indicaba pudo ver al puma, se dió cuenta que causaba temor como el león que vio pero él lo hacia sin tener que rugir o atacar, simplemente con su mirada y manera de ser demostraba que era muy fuerte a pesar de haber estado herido hace unos dias, prestó atención y vio como defendía al puma más chiquito del grupo, los demás se alejaron, en ningún rato fue necesario atacar o matar.  
Entonces Damian pensó si unos animales salvajes en que su naturaleza era atacar a muerte, con el debido cuidado pueden solo intimidar sin recurrir a sus instintos, talvez aún había esperanza para él, talvez no era necesario seguir los deseos de su madre.  
Esto contento mucho a Damian desde ese momento pensaría en como controlarse y que mejor haciéndolo aprendiendo de su padre o de Dick e incluso de Barbara.  
Después del zoológico, fueron por comida, pidieron unas papas fritas y se sentaron esperando su pedido.

Dick: que tal la estas pasando Damian?

Damian: genial!( Dijo emocionado y luego volvió a recuperar la compostura)

Dick se levantó para pedir un postre, su hermano estaba feliz y esa ocasión lo merecía.

Babs: me alegro mucho Dami ( le dijo mientras sonreía) tu padre quería que veas al puma me dijo que pensó en ti cuando lo vio.

Damian: por lo rudo y salvaje?( Dijo decepcionado)

Babs: también pero no, el me dijo que al verlo a los ojos vio valentia a pesar de estar herido el seguia siendo fuerte, vio determinación y fortaleza en él al igual que tú. No le tengas miedo él ya no es el Batman de antes él que no aceptaba ayuda, ahora tu padre es más humano por haci decirlo lo único que le falla es expresar sus sentimientos, el te quiere Damian.

Damian al escuchar esto no se lo podía creer su padre lo quería, o eso decía bárbara.

Dick: listo aquí están su pedido, unas papas para Damian, otras para Babs y otra para mi,un postre para Damian porque necesita comer mucho y crecer fuerte y otra para Babs y yo.( Dijo guiñándole)

Damian: Barbara

Babs: si Dami?

Damian: si le llegas a dar de comer en la boca vómito

Babs: jaja no te preocupes eso no pasara.

Comieron entre risas y conversaciones después decidieron ir a la feria y al último por un helado para regresar a la mansión antes de la hora de empezar a patrullar.  
Damian estaba feliz ese día fue inolvidable se divirtió mucho en la feria había ganado un peluche y se lo regaló a bárbara para ser caballeroso.  
Después de la patrulla Damian muy cansado se fue a dormir sin ánimos, no quería volver a tener pesadillas.

Babs: buenas noches Dami duerme bien ( dijo mientras le dedicaba una de sus tantas sonrisas)

Damian: duerme bien Barbara

Esas simples palabras le cambiaron el ánimo por completo y apenas tocó su cama cayó rendido en un profundo sueño. A diferencia que está vez en su sueño no había muerte y decepcion, había una joven con pelo rojo y una sonrisa (Babs) y a su lado estaban Dick y su padre en un parque de diversiones y después estaban en la casa comiendo todos alegres junto a Alfred y un gato negro.  
Esa fue la primera noche en la que Damian ya no tendría pesadillas y todo gracias a cierta sonrisa que lo tranquilizaba.


End file.
